1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a current conduction connector for the electrical connection of a gas bag collision protection installation arranged in the steering wheel bowl of an automative vehicle, more particularly a current conductor formed essentially by a conducting strip, located in several concentric windings in a fixedly mounted housing surrounding the steering wheel hub or steering shaft. The ends of said conductor are connected to an inner and an outer connector element. The inner element is connected to a core surrounding the steering shaft or the steering wheel hub and rotating with the steering wheel. The outer connector element is located in the area of the outer wall of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current conduction connector of DE-OS No. 30 09 109.9, the ends of the current conducting line are held in a terminal clamp arranged fixedly in the housing or the core. This has been found essentially satisfactory. There exists, however, the risk that by the movements of the steering wheel into its terminal position a bending moment is always applied to the conducting strip, in particular in the area of the terminal clamp exposed by the rotation of the steering wheel, leading to the bending of the conducting strip that is returned by the back rotation of the steering wheel into its other terminal position. In the case of an adequate number of stress reversals, the constantly recurring alternating bending movements produced in this manner induce the risk of the fracture of the conductor interfering with the operation of the gas bag collision protection device.